This invention relates to a device for actuating a foot instep presser particularly in ski boots.
As is known, in order to provide improved securement of the foot inside the shell of ski boots, it has been common practice to use pressers comprised of a mainly rigid body shaped to match the shape of the foot instep, which is actuated to apply a desired pressure force to the foot instep so as to secure the foot inside the shell as required.
Such prior devices are so implemented that the pressure force exerted on the presser in order to urge it against the foot instep with a desired force is applied to a single location on the presser, resulting in localized stresses, which besides being inconvenient for the user fail to provide a reliable and stable securement of the presser against the foot instep.
Another disadvantage of the prior approaches is that the displacement of the foot instep presser when actuated to exert its pressure on the foot instep is not accurately controllable throughout its excursion, since actuation at a single location on the presser may result in the presser being undesirably shifted in seeking a set position, which in a sense, alters the distribution of the thrust action on the foot.